NC, AVGN, IG, And Nostalgia Chick Life Is Good
by curlypen
Summary: Since my idol HammoHamster has not made the third in the series I decided to make my own. I know some of you will find this story grose and short, and if so, GTFO!


The Nostalgia Critic and AVGN were having a happy life and they were about to get married. When the Irate Gamer heard this he was upshit as shit he had broken up with ISRGSR when he found his AVGN shrine, he was out looking for love and trust,  
Since he cound't fuck James, he fucked his couch, putting his nice big dick into the middle of the seats. If only it was James.  
Later, another young reviwer named the BlockBuster Buster was jacking off with his mighty hammer. Later, James and Doug were fucking as the Old VS. New of Karate Kid was playing the one by Doug. James was going up and down in a fast passion as he turned over Nostaliga and humped his stomach hard and fast as he turned him back and sucked on Nostaliga's neck as he took of his tie and tied it around his own dick and cummed on NC's glasses. NC licked up all the cum as the Nostalgia Chick came in, they quickly got clean in a ordely fashion. Chick gave them nuts and apples and a side of Pringles. She left the room, and they countined fucking. That night, sports was on, James came down but he had to tie his shoe, as he leaned over Doug came and slapped his ass.  
OHHH! James said as him and Doug sat down to watch some sports. They enjoyed being gay no ladies to come and want to talk about their feelings and stupid problems they maked out and fucked a lot more as the Chick came in and was very sad. She loved the Critic. Her heart sank like the Titanic.  
Weeks later, it was just 2 days until Doug and James were going to be married. Chick called Critic to come in and see what his shoe size was. Chick did very sexy things she was in a very sexy black outfit. And she said, "Hey Critic, do you enjoy ur gayness"? Doug responded with a whopping yes and explained why as the Chick said, "Oh really, well we might explain things,  
but we got nice tits" Doug had always been gay, but this turned him on, for the Chick had seduced him as they made out hard and. "You're a great kisser" She wisperd in Doug's ear she then took off all of Doug's clothes behisdes his tie, hat, and glasses.  
She nibbled and sucked on Nostlgia's neck and she got lower and lower until she was sucking on his perfect juicy allmendinger dick. After she did that, Doug licked and licked and sucked her hard nipples making her moan loudly to his touch. He made sure to rub his hand between her soaked slit, causing her to moan loud as shit. Chick could not take it anymore, again, she dropped down to her knees and wrapped her luscious lips around meat. She flicked her tongue at Nc's tip and gagged her self with length before kissing down to his sack. "Oh Chick you know how to get me off" said Doug as he tried not to cream in her mouth. NC couldn't take it anymore, he finally let off my load all over her pretty little face. She durn hesitate to scope up my seed and slowly place it on her tongue. "Oh"! excalimed Chick as she was pulling a bench into the bathroom and and shoving NC into the seat. She climbed on top of NC and gently impaled herself on his cock. She was burning hot and soaking wet, just how he liked it. She started grinding and jumping on pole driving them insane. They made out for the longest time and did some other things, but then he came home.  
The Fucking Nerd came in. As he gasped at the Chick and Critic! "No, Angry Nerd, it's not what it looks l-" Doug stopped in the middle of his senetece. He didn't love Nerd anymore. He was straight now, he explained to James. The wedding was off. Poor Nerd, the Critic and Chick were married 1 month later. The nerd was angrier then ever in his newer videos. He got so angry he reviewd good games like Mario Bros. But one day he stumbled upon a reviewer named Irate Gamer. That was the guy I saved that one night he thought. He invitied him over to his place. The greeting was awkard, but after a while they had a great time playing diffrent games, movies,  
board games and just making a lot of crossover videos. When Chris showed AVGN modern video games his head nearly exploded like his dick on NC Chris thought to himself "Oh my god I think he loves me, Nows my chance to make a move". As they got to know each other they said how everyone hates X-Men 3. Chris said he liked it,  
James and Chris had a lot of things in common. One night,  
they leaned in and kissed each other passionly. Chris's dream had came true, he would know play shitloads of fuck everyday and do other nostlagic stuff for the rest of life, until the end of time. as Chris thought, Life is Good.


End file.
